


Kanan and the Happy Party Railroad

by PoisonPegasus



Series: Kanan and Friends (aka: kanan is haunted by the mere notion of trains with faces) [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: (actually i'm not), Crack, Gen, I wrote this in like an hour, I'm Sorry, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPegasus/pseuds/PoisonPegasus
Summary: Kanan woke in the middle of a sunny field. She didn’t know how she got there or what led up to this event, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be good.





	Kanan and the Happy Party Railroad

**Author's Note:**

> clickety clack, don't look back

Kanan woke in the middle of a sunny field. She didn’t know how she got there or what led up to this event, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be good.

“Geez… where am I?” Kanan stated out loud, flatly stating the prior narration. “Don’t you fucking sass me!” She replied, destroying any semblance of a 4th wall this story would have had. Thanks, jackass.

Kanan decided that she’d walk in any given direction to try and find other people. She walked for easily a few miles (a cakewalk for her, look at those muscles) but couldn't find any people anywhere, which was odd that she saw a lot of buildings on her travels. Eventually, she decided to stop to think at a signalbox next to a railway line.

Kanan’s thoughts began to dive into a downward spiral of depression over the possibility that she may never see her friends and family again, and that she never confessed her love to Dia, and that she would probably die alone in this beautiful yet desolate wasteland. But then she felt vibrations, almost as if a train was coming down that track. She turned and looked down the tracks and-

oh no

Oh No

OH FUCK NO

Staring her right in the face was a neon red train. A neon red train, **with a face**.

Everything began to make sense (ish). The lack of people, the beautiful scenery, and the railway lines. It appears that she had found herself on the Island of Sodor in the 2000 feature film and box office flop (not to mention the most mediocre film in it’s franchise), Thomas and the Magic Railroad.

The engine smiled at her.

Kanan did what any reasonably sane person would do in this situation.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

* * *

Kanan woke in her room, drenched with sweat. _Thank god,_ she thought. _It was only a dream._

“Hey Kanan.” Kanan noticed Dia standing next to her bed. “You doing ok?” Dia egged on.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The bluenette replied. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh, I wanted to ask if I could leave some stuff here for a while. I’ll pick it up later, but we need the space at home pretty urgently.” Dia explained.

“Sure, anything for a friend!” Kanan obliged. “What sort of stuff did you bring here?”

“Mostly some of Ruby’s old toys. Here, take a look.” Dia replied. Kanan got up look at the box. When she went into the main room of her house and looked down, she saw nothing in the box but Thomas The Tank Engine toys.

Kanan screamed again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry btw
> 
> the engine kanan saw was this one btw: http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/James/Gallery?file=ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png  
> i do my homework on these things
> 
> (unrelated,,, is it bad that i hc kanan as secretly being a railfan? i mean,,, happy party train was a thing,,, idk i think it would be cute)
> 
> but hey, look on the bright side, at least this wasn't the beyblade au


End file.
